


Audrey Drabbles

by littleshopofaudrey



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey
Summary: A collection of short Audrey Fulquard stories.





	1. Role Play

Audrey had decided to run some errands that morning. She'd taken a few of her new dresses to the dry cleaner’s, took some mail to the post office and ran to the grocery store to pick up the necessities. Her Betty Crocker fantasy had been tarnished just a little when she discovered she wasn't the greatest cook. She was barely mediocre. But, Seymour was teaching her so she'd always shop for what he asked her to get, it was her way of feeling useful until she perfected her culinary skills.

She had returned to the little tract house that they shared with two paper bags full to the brim with shopping. After struggling a little to open the door, she called out “Seymour?” There was no response. “Seymour?” She popped her head in and out of the living room, dining room and kitchen but couldn't see him.

“Auuu-dreey!” She heard what sounded like his voice come from the bedroom but there was something wrong. He sounded different, he sounded unusual, he sounded a little...Cuban?

“Seymour?” She started to plod towards the bedroom, confused more than anything.

“Auuuuu-dreeeey!” What on earth was going on?

She giggled. “Seymour, what are you doi-” She stopped dead in her tracks as she opened the bedroom door. Red rose petals were spread across their double bed in the shape of a heart with the words “I Love Audrey” inside, also written with rose petals. Seymour was sitting on the bed smiling at her with anticipation. “I was trying a Ricky Ricardo role play thing, guess I couldn't really get the accent down, huh?” He shyly smiled, suddenly feeling a little self conscious.

“Seymour! This is amazing! How long did this take you?” Everything was perfect.

He was so relieved that she liked it, all he wanted to do was make her happy. “I've been planning it for a while, why do you think I gave you such a long grocery list?” She was so genuinely touched by how considerate he was. He knew how much she loved red roses and I Love Lucy! Seymour was the first man who ever asked her what she liked, and who actually listened.

“Oh Seymour, this is beautiful!” Her eyes started to fill with tears but she stopped herself just before they fell. Seymour was teaching her that she didn't have to cry at every moment of kindness that he showed her, otherwise she would never stop crying. She always appreciated things that other people took for granted.

“If it's not too forward, I thought we could…” They had been married for almost a month and, while he was definitely coming out of shell a little more, he was still overwhelmingly shy when it came to that sort of thing.

Audrey answered his question with a simple kiss.

Afterwards, they both fell into fits of laughter at the disarray of the rose petals on the bed.


	2. Rain

It was a little after 6 o’clock. The second that clock chimed, Mr. Mushnik was out the door, leaving Audrey and Seymour alone in the shop which wasn't uncommon, they both enjoyed their brief, but memorable, evening conversations. Seymour was busy sweeping the shop floor while Audrey was looking out of the window, intently watching the downpour of rain outside. “Oh, no…” whispered under her breath.

Seymour heard and snapped his head to look at her, “what is it? What's wrong?” He asked, his voice filled with concern.

She was touched by this. “It’s nothing, it's just...Orin is picking me up in a few minutes and I left my jacket in my apartment.” She looked down at what she was wearing. A skin tight, animal print dress with a low cut halter neck and black spiked heels. She was going to get drenched.

“Can't he just wait while you run and get it? It's only across the street?”

“I-I don't think he'd like that…”

Seymour was confused by her last statement. What was the big deal? He decided it would probably best to not dig into that subject too much right now, she looked pretty sad. Then again, she always looked miserable before one of her dates. “Well...would you like to borrow mine? It's just downstairs? I-I don't want you to be cold.”

With that, a crash of thunder echoed and a flash of lightning illuminated the wet Skid a Row street.

She decided to swallow her pride for once. “Are you sure you don't mind, Seymour?”

“Not at all! Hold on, I'll grab it!” He ran down the basement stairs then she heard a small thud and a distant “ouch.” Not even 30 seconds later, he was standing in front of her, presenting her with a bright red parka.

She smiled at him with an overwhelmingly strong appreciation for such a simple act of kindness. She wasn't used to this. He handed it to her and she pulled it tightly around her body, thrilled by the sudden surge of warmth.

Suddenly, the roar of a motorcycle was heard outside the shop followed by a bellowing voice barking “Audrey!”

“Oh, that's him! Good night, Seymour.” She kissed his cheek and scuttled to the door, he followed behind to see her off. Standing in the doorway, he saw a leather clad bully wearing a scowl and far too much vitalis.

He menacingly arose from the motorcycle and stalked over to Audrey. Despite her heels, he was a lot taller than her. “What the fuck is this?” He grabbed her by the coat and shook her violently. He didn't even wait for her response before he unzipped it and threw it into a nearby puddle. She started shuddering with the cold which only enhanced Orin’s enjoyment of the current situation. He glanced over to the doorway to see Seymour watching them, his mouth agape.

Orin could tell instantly that Seymour had a crush on Audrey, he was looking at her like a love struck puppy. He could have some fun here. He ran his hand up her arm and towards her breast, cupping it slightly. “That's better.” He smirked.

Audrey was shaking from fear, embarrassment and the harsh sting of the Skid Row rain. She couldn't bring herself to look at Seymour.

Orin mounted the motorcycle and yelped “Audrey!”, that was her cue to join him. She wrapped her arms around his leather clad chest and he drove off, managing to make both Seymour and Audrey feel unbelievably helpless.

That night, Seymour stayed awake and continued to watch for Audrey returning to her apartment. He needed to make sure she was okay. Three hours later, what he saw broke his heart. Audrey’s hair was a mess of wet, wavy curls. She was limping, one of the straps on her dress was broken and her make up was running down her face. 

“She deserves a prince, not a sadistic creep like him.” He muttered to himself before climbing into bed. They both cried themselves to sleep that night.


	3. Mug

Whenever the lunch hour hit, Mr. Mushnik grabbed a copy of the Skid Row Herald and retreated into one of the back rooms, instructing both Audrey and Seymour not to bother him for the hour unless the shop was on fire or Hedy Lamarr was outside.

“I guess it's just us, again…” Audrey said smiling, secretly grateful for the quality time she was able to spend with Seymour.

“I guess so.” He replied, returning the smile. They held eye contact, getting lost in one another until Seymour broke the silence. “I'm gonna go boil some water. Would you like some tea, Audrey?”

“I'd love that. Thank you, Seymour.” He nodded and started down the basement stairs. “I'll come and give you a hand.”

Audrey closed her magazine and started to stand up until Seymour poked his head back round the corner. “Don't worry about it, Audrey. I'll take care of it.” He gave her one last toothy grin and continued on with his job. She sat back down and started to flick back through her Better Homes and Gardens magazine, letting her finger trail over every colored image, dreaming of a life far from Skid Row.

She had gotten lost in her imagination and, before she knew it, Seymour returned with only one plain, washed out, white mug in hand. He didn't want to risk carrying both mugs up the stairs given how clumsy and weak he'd been lately. He carefully set it down on the counter, just out of Audrey's reach.

She confusingly glanced at the lone mug of tea, “Aren't you having one, Seymour?” This was their routine. Every lunchtime, they'd start with a tea, get lost in conversation and spend the last five minutes quickly eating whatever they could find in Seymour’s room. Schmendrik’s wasn't a luxury they could afford every day.

“Oh, yeah, that's for me. I have something a little more special for you, just a second.” She heard his footsteps as he ran down the stairs then cautiously tiptoed back up them. He slowly walked back into the room with something behind his back, she assumed it was some sort of precious jewel given the way he was behaving.

Suddenly, Seymour was standing just a foot away from her. “Okay, close your eyes.” He chuckled slightly, becoming more and more nervous. Would she like it? Would she laugh at him?

A huge grin of anticipation spread across her face as her blue eyelids were tightly welded shut. She heard him place something down in front of her and could smell the familiar scent of tea.

“O-okay, you can open your eyes.” He watched her every move intently, hoping he'd done a good thing.

Audrey delicately flickered her eyes open and audibly gasped at what she saw. Placed in front of her was a bright pink mug with a pattern of pale, pink roses. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. “This is for me? From...from you?” She was so overwhelmed.

“Y-yeah, I just figured we do this every day and you deserve something much better than that.” He gestured towards his own mug. “You're just a lot more vibrant, a lot more colorful than that. When I saw it, I...I couldn't help but think of you.” If he Seymour was being completely honest, there were very few moments when he wasn't thinking about Audrey. 

“Seymour...thank you. Thank you so much! I love it!” She stood up and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, causing both of them to unintentionally blush.

“Oh, gee. It's really no problem, Audrey.” They stared at each other, leaning in a little closer. It was obvious that they wanted nothing more than to dive into each other's arms.

In a moment of self consciousness, Audrey quickly moved backwards and blurted out “We should maybe drink them before they get cold, huh?”

“Yeah, let's drink up.” They sat in front of one another, sneaking in an occasional longing glance without the other noticing.

“Cheers.” She held up her shiny new mug.

“Cheers.” He clanked his dingy mug against hers and lost his grip, causing him to spill coffee all over the counter and her magazine. He jumped right up. “Oh no, I'm so sorry! Look what I did!”

She found his clumsiness endearing, plus he couldn't exactly help it given all the bandages covering his finger tips.

“Seymour, don't worry about it. I have hundreds of others at home.” She smiled reassuringly.

In that moment, Seymour made a mental note to buy her a new Better Homes and Gardens magazine to go with her new mug.


	4. The F Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is pretty satirical, there's just something funny and pure to me about Audrey and Seymour overreacting to a curse word.)

“Oh my gosh! Oh! Oh! Oh, fuck!’ Time stood still. They both froze. Audrey immediately gasped and clasped a hand to her mouth. Seymour’s jaw dropped, he wasn't entirely sure of what he'd just heard. He'd never even heard Audrey say “damn” despite having been with her through a number of broken dishes, burnt cooking and general forgetfulness.

What was his next move? Should he change the subject? “Do-do you want me to keep going?” He coyly asked, completely unsure of what the moment called for.

All that Audrey could muster was a meek “Uh-huh.” Seymour resumed their lovemaking and in one minute and 13 seconds, they climaxed, simultaneously, and silently. 

He rolled off of her and they lay on their backs, side by side, barely moving. Audrey fumbled with her nails while Seymour drummed his fingers against his stomach. They could cut the tension with a knife.

“Seymour”, she started but didn't know exactly what she should say, “I am so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me! I never use language like that!” For the first time since they'd gotten married and embarked on their shared life together, Audrey felt unclean. Dirty. It was a feeling that was far too familiar to her but also one that she was just beginning to forget. It had all come flooding back to her in that moment.

“Fuck!” Seymour suddenly exclaimed, causing Audrey to flinch a little. “Fuck.” He said it a little quieter the second time around, not wanting to startle her again. He rolled onto his side so he was looking into her eyes, “Fuck, fuck, fuck. See? Now we're even?” It was enough to make her smile. “Well, actually I said it five times so I have an even bigger potty month than you do, Mrs Krelborn!” And that was enough to elicit an enormous giggle.


	5. Together

Audrey set the letter down on the counter and looked at Seymour with a slightly shocked expression. “I didn’t know Mr. Mushnik even had a sister!” Audrey said, confused at their boss’ sudden departure.

“I-I know, but it’s all there in the letter. His sister, Czechoslovakia, he’s gonna be gone for an indefinite amount of time…” Seymour gulped, hoping she’d believe the lie. He promised himself that he would never lie to Audrey but this was different, he’d explain everything to her when the time was right. 

How could he tell her that the real reason Mr. Mushnik wasn’t ever going to return to the shop? Because he was dead. Because the plant ate him. While Seymour just stood and watched. 

How could she love someone like that?

She started shaking her head with self doubt. “Gosh, do you think we can do it?” 

His head snapped up to look at her. “Huh?” He asked, probably a little too loudly.

“Do you think we can run the shop? Just the two of us? Especially with all the orders we have coming in, we’ve never seen it this busy before. Gee, it’s like a miracle!”

He let out a small, devoid-of-humor chuckle. “Yeah, a miracle…”

“It’s not all bad though, i-it means we have a little time together.” She moved a little closer to him and took his hand. “Alone time.” With that, she leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss ever so slightly and cupped her face with his hands.

They could do anything so long as they were doing it together.


	6. What Dreams Are Made Of

Audrey was gently awoken by Seymour’s arms sneaking around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

She laughed a little as he continued. “Good morning to you, too.” She turned over in the bed so she was facing him and lightly kissed his mouth.

Seymour deepened the kiss and moved his hands from her waist to her nightgown clad breasts. He was cupping and squeezing with such passion. In response, Audrey squeaked with surprise. “Seymour!” She was almost giddy. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I need you, Audrey.” He clumsily fumbled with the buttons on her nightwear until, with desperate frustration, pulled it open, consequently sending several of the buttons flying to the floor.

He began to kiss her neck then moved down to her chest, planting kisses all across it while she ran her fingers through the tight curls on his head.

“God, Audrey, I need to have you. Right now.” He began to hike her nightgown up.

“Seymour! Yes! Yes!” She could feel how much he wanted her on her thigh. With the same vigor her husband was using, she reached down and yanked at his boxer shorts.

He pressed his body firmly on top of hers and moved his hand further and further up her thigh.

“Audrey? Audrey?” She blinked her eyes open and tried to figure out what was going on. “You were moaning and stirring, I think you might’ve been having a nightmare. Are you okay?” 

Seymour was lying next to her, tentatively stroking her arm.

“Huh?” Was all she could manage to say.

“Yeah, you kept saying my name so I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.” He smiled at her. Finally registering what had happened, she laughed and threw her arms around him.

“Don’t worry, Seymour. It was a good kind of dream.” She touched his face and leaned in to his kiss. It was chaste at first but, to Seymour’s surprise, she deepened the kiss very quickly and moved closer towards him.

They broke apart briefly as Seymour chuckled. “What’s gotten into you? I mean, not that I’m complaining or anything…” Audrey let out a hearty laugh and threw herself back into his arms.

She continued to kiss him while moving her hands under his white vest. “Touch me, Seymour.” She muttered against his lips.

“Oh, um…” He gently moved his hand over her right breast and let it linger there. “Here? Is this alright?” They had only been married for nine days so bedroom antics were still very new to him, but he was trying his best. It certainly didn’t take much for him to want to be intimate with Audrey. He still couldn’t believe his luck.

While her husband wasn’t the most experienced man she’d been with, he was certainly the most loving. She thought back to the men who didn’t ask her what she wanted. The men who barely waited for a confirmation. The men who didn’t actually love her. 

She truly didn’t care if he wasn’t animalistic or overly passionate in that regard. He was everything she could have ever wanted.

“That’s perfect, Seymour.” She replied honestly. 

Their marriage was what dreams are made of.


End file.
